Super Samurai (19th)
Summary In the park, Kevin and Mia train with their weapons. Mike and Emily rollerblade together in the city. Mike is distracted and crashes into the railing. Emily calls for Mike. At the Shiba House, Jayden's training is interrupted with a call. The Rangers meet up in the city, where they see a puddle of the boiling Sanzu River. If the river continues to flow, the Nighloks can hydrate without returning back to the River. Mia notices the footprints leading away from the puddle. Arachnitor makes his way through the forest. At the Sanzu River, Octoroo reveals that Arachnitor is alive and super charged. Back in the city, the Rangers continue to track the footprints. Bulk and Spike purchase a camcorder in hopes to film the Samurai Rangers in action. At the docks, Mentor Ji interrupts Antonio's fishing. He informs Antonio that they need the Black Box. At the Shiba House, Antonio continues his efforts on the Black Box. Arachnitor continues to grow stronger. The Rangers arrive to the forest, where Mike is able to track the footprints. Arachnitor begins his attack on the city. The Rangers face the Nighlok and the Moogers. Bulk and Skull film the battle from behind a bush. After a brief battle, Arachnitor retreats from the fight. The Rangers plan their next attack. Bulk and Spike celebrate their victory until they discover they forgot to insert the memory card. Back at the Shiba House, the Rangers discuss their next plan to ambush the Nighlok. Mentor Ji checks up on Antonio, who continues to charge the box. The Rangers arrive to the construction site. Octoroo places a spell to block the morphing powers. Jayden and Kevin find Arachnitor. Octoroo summons the Moogers to help Arachnitor. Jayden and Kevin reveal their location. Their friends join the fight. The Rangers are unable to morph. Kevin notices the barriers around the area. The Rangers fight the Nighloks with their Spin Swords. Antonio completes the Black Box. Mentor Ji tells him to hurry to join his friends. The Rangers morph into action and turn their attention to Arachnitor, who proves to be too strong for them. Gold Ranger arrives to the scene and reveals the Black Box. Red Ranger activates the Black Box and transforms into the Super Samurai Red Ranger. Red Ranger rapidly defeats the Moogers. Arachnitor and the Red Ranger engage in a power fight. Red Ranger summons the Lion Disc and unleashes the Super Blazing Strike attack to defeat the Nighlok. Octoroo summons Giant Moogers and Spitfangs to help Arachnitor. Red Ranger calls his zord and transforms into the Super Mega Mode. The Rangers form the Samurai Megazord. They admire Red Ranger's new armor. Gold Ranger summons the Claw Zord and forms the Claw Battlezord. Red Ranger activates the Black Box to initiate the newest formation: Claw Armor Megazord. The new formation attacks the Moogers with its blades. After a few strikes, the Megazord performs the Symbol Katana strike to defeat the Moogers. Arachnitor blasts the Megazord. The Rangers summon the Octo, Swordfish, Beetle, and Tiger Zords to form the Super Samurai artillery. Claw Armor Megazord fires the cannon to defeat the Nighlok and Spitfangs. In the city, Bulk and Spike pull themselves out of some rubble. Spike laughs at Bulk's broken camcorder. Emily uses symbol power to summon rocks. The Rangers celebrate their victory as Super Samurais. Rangers Together, Samurai Forever! Cast Category:Episodes